


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothes

by Chosenfire



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Families of Choice, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley helps a group of strangers find a monster in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in Sheep's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsallnight/gifts).



> I am woefully behind on the current season so this is set in a future past season 1 where things have been deemed safe and Rebekah has returned with Hope, Elijah and Hayley are together, and the Mikaelson family has come together with a common goal.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Your letter was amazing and I had the hardest time picking between two fandoms, you have some amazing ideas and it was really a pleasure to write for you.

“Is this the way he went?” the man asked, scanning the woods before turning back to Hayley. There was grey peppering his beard and his hair. His face was narrow, eyes hard and close together as they stared at her above a narrow nose.

“Yeah.” She pressed her hand tightly against her neck, blood staining her fingers, eyes widening to show fear. She let herself shake—the reaction of a woman that had been attacked in the woods and found rescue in a group of people promising to help her.

“Who goes around biting people?” Confusion dripped from Hayley’s voice and the man shared a look with one of his partners, the thinner of the two women with him. She’s heard the man call her Joan when he pulled her aside before they headed back into the woods. They shared the same narrow face and bad attitude. Hayley would bet they were related, siblings going by the way they kept sniping at each other. Hayley had had a lot of firsthand experience with that over the past year. 

The other woman steadied Hayley as she stumbled over a root. She was younger and rounder, hair lighter with a deceptively kind face. She had introduced herself as Jasmine and Hayley had heard her ask the others if they could just go back to the hotel room.

“It’s okay,” Jasmine reassured her, “we know a way to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else.” Her smile was too bright and she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself just as much as Hayley. Hayley could practically taste the magic in the air from where she touched her. They were using Hayley to track their target, Jasmine’s magic wrapping around her skin clumsily like a fog. Most people would brush it off as humidity. It was different from the tracking spells Hayley has seen done. 

“How?” Hayley leaned into her touch as if seeking comfort, inwardly gritting her teeth as she let the spell take hold. “That guy was like freakishly strong, I don’t know how I got away.”

The man’s smile was predatory. “Don’t you worry your pretty, little head; we have a way to take care of him.” Hayley was really getting sick of him. When they’d left, he’d been walking behind her and had spent more time watching her ass then his surroundings.

“Please, do tell.” Elijah filled the space in front of them the blink of an eye. The women’s hand around Hayley’s arm tightened as she moved behind her, using her as a shield. “Others more powerful than you have tried and failed, so I admit I am curious as to how you believe you can be a threat to me.”

“We don’t need to be powerful,” the man boasted, sweating, “just the right tools.” He reached into the bag at his waist, but before he could pull out anything, Hayley made a split second decision. She put on a burst of speed and snapped the man’s neck as clearly as if it had been a twig. The air rushed past her as Elijah did the same to Joan.

That left the Jasmine–who had tried to hide behind Hayley, now trembling in fear as she reached for her own pouch. Before they had left for their little trek in the woods, Joan had passed those out, none of them had taken their hand off it the entire time.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Elijah advised, his voice calm as he came to stand beside Hayley, his hand gentle on her arm. She relaxed against him, lowering the hand that clutched her neck. The wound was long healed, the blood just for show. Elijah caressed her palm, touch light as he drew one of her blood soaked fingers into his mouth. Neither of their eyes left the witch.

“The others?” Hayley asked him, holding back a tremble of her own for an entirely different reason.

A self satisfied smile teased his lips as he told her. “Taken care of; they were quite forthcoming about their intentions.” She intertwined her fingers with his. He focused his gaze back on the witch, his voice low. “They heard rumors that there was an original hunting in these very woods. It was very fortunate they ran into a young woman that had been bitten by him.”

“What incredibly good luck,” Hayley smiled brightly, agreeing with him, as together they stalked forward. “So their intentions?”

“To use quite an interesting substance to subdue the vampire and bring him under their control. They of course wanted to be led to quite a special little girl.” His voice darkened at the last word and his hand slipped from hers as the witch started scrambling back from him. The bag had dropped from her fingers and she tripped, getting up to run.

Hayley placed a hand on Elijah’s arm, stopping him as he moved to pursue her. “No honey, let me.”

~~~

The house was dark when they entered. Elijah closed the door gently behind them and pressed Hayley against the wall, his mouth hot on her neck. Hayley bit back a moan, her hand sliding up his neck to grip his hair and hold him closer. She remembered the way it had felt as he had bit her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and the pain mixing with pleasure. He licked at her stained skin, teeth sharp as they pressed lightly against her skin.

“Elijah,” Hayley sighed, pulling him closer.

“Really?” A voice cut through the growing haze around them, the hallway light turned on momentarily blinding. “Must you desecrate our family home at this hour?” Rebekah crossed her arms across her chest, watching them eyebrows raised, holding the baby monitor in her hand. With a house full of creatures that had supernatural hearing, it wasn’t really needed. It tended to make its rounds among the occupants of the house, Hayley knew she wasn’t the only one that needed it as just another way to know the youngest member of the household was safe and sound.

Hayley hid a smile against Elijah’s cheek before she pulled away. “Hope?” she asked, still not used to the small surge of joy at her having her daughter back home.

Rebekah softened at the mention of her niece. “Sleeping soundly.” She put the monitor on one of the side tables turning to Elijah. “The witches?”

“Dead,” he replied with a note of satisfaction in his voice, pressing a kiss to Hayley’s forehead as he moved past her and towards the stairs. He drew Rebekah into a quick hug, giving them both a smile. “I will leave you ladies to it if you don’t mind?”

“Please do go clean up dear brother, you’re filthy…” Rebekah wrinkled her nose at him, pushing him away from her. He laughed softly, moving up the stairs to the bathroom. Blood stained both of their mouths and had soaked through the front of Elijah’s usually immaculate shirt.

“The last one ran.” Hayley explained, listening to Elijah as he moved about the bathroom, catching the soothing beat of her daughter’s heart. The large manor was absent of any other noise. “Where’s Klaus?”

“Niklaus went to follow up a lead with Marcel about our sudden visitors.” Rebekah made a face, equal parts annoyed and amused at the mention of her brother.

Hayley nodded, finally feeling weariness seep into her bones as her adrenaline crashed. It had been a long day. She was still getting used to having her daughter back and it had been hard to leave her tonight to help Elijah.

The beginning of a small cry reached her ears and both Hayley and Rebekah looked up. Their bodies hadn’t even moved when Elijah’s voice whispered in the air, words too soft for even them to hear, but soothing, and the cry tapered off.

Hayley shared a smile with Rebekah, nodding to where Elijah was with her daughter. “I’m going to go—”

“Cuddle the babe and my elder brother, yes, I know.” The usual bite to Rebekah’s voice was gone and she was already moving past Hayley to reach for her coat by the door. “I am going to see if Niklaus and Marcel need any help. Do get as little sleep as possible.” She said knowingly, giving Hayley a bright smile as she left. Hope was still young enough that she woke frequently at night, Rebekah had been quick to step aside so Hayley could take over late night feedings. Some nights, though, Hayley would still find her in the nursery, Hope in her arms and Rebekah’s face soft like she’s never seen anything so amazing.

Hayley didn’t blame her. On those nights, she’s go back to bed knowing Hope was as well cared for. While Hayley grieved the months she had missed of her daughter’s life, she was comforted knowing Rebekah had been there to love her. 

Hayley walked up the stairs, hand cradling the banister and Elijah’s voice filling her ears as he talked to her daughter. Hope had been home long enough for Hayley to learn that any sleep she could get would be sporadic at best. Hope woke frequently her schedule still adjusting and even when she did sleep, Hayley had trouble tearing her eyes away from her to rest herself. 

Even knowing the night would probably be another sleepless one, Hayley couldn’t help but look forward to it. She expected it would be awhile since the novelty wore off. 

Elijah glanced up when she entered the nursery, a smile touching his lips as his eyes locked with hers. His hair was still wet from the shower and Hayley still hadn’t gotten over the novelty of seeing him in pajamas. Elijah wore a suit like he was born into one but the soft pants and shirt he wore to sleep gave her just as much as a thrill as the baby curled against his chest.

He cradled Hope close to him, swaying slightly as she was rocked back to sleep. Hayley could see the trace of tears left on her cheeks, the way her lips were softly puckered in sleep.

Hayley crossed over to them leaning forward to press a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, careful not to wake her. She leaned up and Elijah’s lips met hers, gentler than they’d been that night.

“I’ll lay her down and then meet you in bed?” Elijah asked, his voice in a near whisper. 

Hayley thought of the baby monitor still downstairs and how late it already was. She still needed a shower and the extra trip afterwards would probably lead to her checking up on whatever Klaus had discovered. There was also a sink full of dirty bottles, something else Rebekah had been glad to hand over to her, and by the time she got that taken care of, Hope would likely be awake again, in need of another bottle or a change.

“Bring her to bed, I’ll meet you both there.” Hayley suggested. She was tired and frankly, Klaus could take care of things. She wasn’t going to be the only parent washing bottles.

Elijah’s eyebrows lifted at that and he looked down at Hope, his voice still soft as he directed it at the sleeping girl. “Would you like to spend another night with your mother and I?” He was already grabbing a baby blanket from the crib, his words directed to Hayley. “Eventually she will need to sleep a full night in her crib.” There was no judgment in his voice, just a light teasing.

“Eventually,” Hayley agreed, “but not now.” She leaned in to give him another quick kiss before drawing back to head to the shower. “I’ll grab the rest of the stuff on my way back.”

“Yes dear.” Elijah was already moving down the hall. She grabbed a towel from one of the hall closets, entering the bathroom and listening as Elijah talked to her daughter. “I do believe your father is getting rather annoyed with finding you with me each morning.” 

She pulled her shirt off over her head, wrinkling her nose at the blood that had soaked into side. She hoped that would wash out; she liked that shirt.

“He is the jealous kind,” Elijah’s soft voice filled her ears, “and he has been on his best behavior since you entered our lives. We need only hope it continues.”

She turned on the shower and let the water and Elijah’s voice fill her senses, her body finally relaxing from the long night, the borrowed blood in her veins and her family nearby warming her.


End file.
